


Keon beats a child, touches a little girl

by Teadium



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadium/pseuds/Teadium
Summary: The judge, the jury, and the executioner
Relationships: Adrion & Claire (unOrdinary), Keon/Claire (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Keon beats a child, touches a little girl

"Stop in the name of the law!"

'did he really just say that…?' John thought, cringing before pushing it to the side, that wasn't the point "oh yeah? And who might you be? Fucking redneck bastar-"

In one swift motion, Keon punched John straight in the fucking face in a fit of rage, making him stumble back. He then followed up with a kick to the ribs while he was dazed and thus caught off guard, not even giving him the chance to fight back.

John then fell to the ground, barley even clinging onto consciousness, Keon stomped on him, Hard. An audible crack reverberating throughout his body. He stomped on him again, and again. Throwing a few punches while he was at it for good measure

When he was satisfied Keon grabbed the child by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up, narrowing his eyes. John was unconscious, his face bruised up and bloody. Several gaps in his teeth as there seemed to be a few that were missing, Keon scoffed. Clearly he hasn't learned his lesson.   
He then proceeded to choke slam him as he began his assault once again. 

\--------  
To make a long story short, his acquaintances ended up having to peel him away from the young boy. As they carried John off into the distance Keon straightened his tie, smoothing out his hair. Knowing he did a job well done, congratulating himself he chuckled.

"H-Hey uhmm, excuse me mister-"

Keon turned around only to come across a young girl with green pigtails, and damn. She was fine. Looking like a double wide surprise, way better than that old hang…..what was her name? Narisa? In any case it didn't matter. Keon smiled as he gave his response accordingly

"What?"

'nailed it' he thought to himself

"Thanks for getting rid of John, he was really mean and….uhm, a-abusive. But I'm glad he's gone"

"As you should be" Keon said, grabbing her by the shoulders "He can't hurt you now, I promise"

Claire was about to respond before she felt the older man diligently rubbing her shoulders. She flushed, blushing heavily as she got embarrassed and outright unnerved, sickened. 

"H-Hey….y-you can let g-go now, stop it. You're making me uncomfortable sir-"

"Shhh, don't you think I deserve a reward~?" Keon whispered seductively

His hand began trailing down to the waistband of her pants, passing the boundary. She wasn't even wearing any underwear, allowing easy access. Claire let out a small yelp in surprise as her body tensed up, quivering upon the sensation as Keon was touching her no-no square….

"Hey!" A boy yelled in the distance "You're getting pretty handy there officer-" 

Said Adrion. interrupting the both of them, Keon instantaneously backed away from the little girl. His hands up in the hair before clearing his throat

"Right, my bad. Guess I got carried away….my work here is done, you kids stay outta trouble now-"

"Yeah….." Claire shyly said

Keon walked away, his chest huffed out and head out straight in confidence. Feeling fuffillment relating to his duties…..again a god well done

The end


End file.
